Aroma
by Alexandika
Summary: Esperanza, kedai kopi kecil di sudut kota, menyimpan seribu satu kisah tak biasa dari keseharian manusia. Siapakah yang akan datang hari ini? AU, multipairing, multigenre.
1. Prolog: Esperanza

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning : AU, multipair, multigenre, miss typo(s)**

.

.

.

 **Aroma**

 _Hime Hoshina and Xenoa Fahrer_

 **Alexandika**

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Esperanza

.

.

.

Salem, sebuah kota yang terlupakan dari Massachusetts, New England.

Tempat waktu terabaikan, hingga beberapa abad terasa hanya bagaikan beberapa jam. Gedung-gedung tua dengan tanaman rambat menjalar di dindingnya adalah pemandangan biasa, menjamur di seluruh kota seolah ingin menegaskan keberadaannya. Pusat kotanya tak pernah sepi oleh para turis penasaran yang memburu sejarah kelam tiga abad yang lalu, berparade dengan topi kerucut hitam dan sapu di tangan, meniru gambaran penyihir paling mirip di buku cerita anak-anak yang mereka baca—meski mereka yang digantung di sana tentulah tak berpenampilan sama.

Sedikit menjauh dari hiruk pikuk di pusat kota, di daerah yang jarang tersentuh hal-hal berbau penyihir yang menjadi ikon kota tersebut, sebuah bangunan kecil dengan dinding bata merah berdiri. Terhimpit oleh sebuah toko kelontong dan toko peralatan memancing, nyaris tertutup oleh tanaman _coral vine_ yang memenuhi dindingnya. Dari batanya yang sudah tua, diperkirakan bangunan itu sudah berada di sana selama satu atau dua abad terakhir. Namun, dekorasinya yang berkesan modern mengingatkan akan waktu yang terus bergulir. Di atas pintunya yang dicat dengan warna cokelat gelap, sebuah papan nama dari kayu tergantung.

 _Esperanza._

Terpahat rapi dengan font klasik yang meliuk-liuk bagaikan sulur tanaman. Di sisi kiri bawahnya, terukir gambar secangkir kopi yang mengepulkan uap.

Lonceng bergemerincing pelan saat pintu kafe terbuka. Seorang pria dengan masker hitam menutupi separuh wajahnya keluar dari kafe tersebut. Menggotong papan kayu bertuliskan berbagai jenis kopi yang disediakan. Matanya menyipit melihat matahari yang mulai meninggi di sisi timur, satu tangannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya, menghalau silau.

Jalanan di depan kedai kopi tersebut mulai ramai. Celoteh dan tawa riang anak-anak yang berlomba pergi ke sekolah mengalahkan kicauan bersemangat burung-burung dalam sangkar, beradu dengan suara roda yang menggilas kerikil yang terhempas di jalanan dan wanita-wanita yang hendak belanja. Tak ada satu pun kepala yang menoleh memandang kafe yang berdiri diam di tepi jalan ataupun pria yang tengah berdiri di mukanya, menikmati suasana pagi Kota Salem yang selalu ramai.

Pria itu mengatur papan kayunya secepat mungkin, menepuk debu yang menempel di apron berwarna hitam yang digunakannya. Memandang kedai kopinya dengan tatapan puas sebelum melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu—gemerincing bel kembali terdengar.

Satu pagi lagi, satu hari lagi dengan rutinitas yang sama.

Sang _Master_ bertanya-tanya, kiranya siapakah pelanggannya yang akan datang hari ini?

…TBC…

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca prolog kisah ini. Kami berdua sangat senang, akhirnya setelah 3 bulan tertunda proyek ini bisa dimulai.

Kisah ini berisikan banyak pasangan, tidak hanya dalam ikatan percintaan namun juga persahabatan dan hubungan lainnya. Tiap chapter akan menceritakan kisah yang berbeda dengan setting yang sama, di Kedai Kopi Esperanza.

Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya ^^

Salam,  
 _Hime Hoshina dan Xenoa Fahrer_


	2. Chapter 1: Ristretto

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **AU, multipair, multigenre, miss typo(s)**

.

.

.

 **Aroma**

Hime Hoshina and Xenoa Fahrer

 **Alexandika**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Ristretto

 _Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto_

Friendship, Tragedy

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake sudah mengenal kedua anak laki-laki itu sejak mereka masih bocah ingusan yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Si pirang dengan mata biru besar dan rambut berantakan dan si rambut gelap dengan mata hitam dan kulit sepucat kristal. Anak-anak yang tinggal tak jauh dari kedai kopi ini, memutuskan menghabiskan waktu kosong sepulang sekolah dengan menjelajahi tiap toko yang mereka temui di sepanjang jalan. Mengintip dengan kaki berjinjit di depan konter, mengamati Kakashi—yang saat itu masih menjadi barista muda—dengan mata berbinar, penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh sang pria.

Master Esperanza di masa itu—seorang pria tua dengan senyum ramah dan rambut panjang beruban—memberikan dua buah cangkir kopi secara cuma-cuma pada anak-anak tersebut. Keduanya menerima dengan suka hati, tidak tahu apa yang ada di tangan mereka—menenggaknya dengan cepat.

Kakashi masih ingat bagaimana rasa sakit di perutnya saat dia menahan tawa melihat ekspresi dua bocah itu. Si pirang langsung berlari tunggang langgang keluar dari kedai dan memuntahkan minumannya di selokan, sementara di rambut gelap memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan menenggak kopi itu dengan ekspresi tersiksa yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

Sang Master tersenyum melihat keduanya.

Si pirang masuk sambil menggerutu dan menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan baju, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang ada di sana. _"Minuman apa ini?! Rasanya benar-benar pahit! Sama sekali tidak enak! Memangnya ada orang yang mau minuman seperti ini?!"_

Mendengar gerutuan si anak laki-laki, Master hanya tertawa, mengambil gelas yang dicampakan si pirang dan meletakkannya di hadapan Kakashi. Barista muda itu melongok ingin tahu, apa sebenarnya yang diberikan oleh atasannya pada dua anak laki-laki tersebut.

" _Ristretto,"_ sang Master mengatakan sebelum Kakashi sempat menebak. Menepuk kepala si pirang yang masih menggerutu dan menatap si rambut gelap yang masih memandangi cangkirnya dalam diam. _"Dalam Bahasa Italia berarti, 'terbatas'."_

" _Kenapa kau menjual minuman seperti itu? Rasanya tidak enak! Aku lebih suka minum soda atau es krim dibandingkan Ris … ris—sesuatu—itu!"_ Si pirang menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda jika benar-benar membenci minuman itu. _"Siapapun pasti tidak akan mau minum minuman seperti itu!"_

Master tertawa lembut. Mengacak rambut si pirang sehingga wajah anak laki-laki itu tertutup oleh bayangan rambutnya sendiri. " _Sayangnya kau salah, Nak. Beberapa orang menganggap ristretto sebagai masterpiece di antara kopi."_

" _Mereka jelas tidak punya lidah. Kau setuju denganku, kan, Sasuke?"_

Si rambut gelap yang dipanggil Sasuke masih tetap memandangi cangkirnya dalam diam. Mengabaikan gerutuan temannya yang masih belum usai juga. Dengan gumaman kecil dia bertanya, _"Mengapa mereka memberikannya nama 'terbatas'?"_

Master tersenyum kecil. _"Menurutmu mengapa?"_

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya memandang gelasnya yang kini hanya tersisa sedikit cairan hitam di dalamnya. Dia menarik napas panjang, menenggak minuman itu secepatnya. Alisnya mengkerut dan matanya terpejam erat saat cairan pahit itu kembali memenuhi indera perasanya. Si anak berambut gelap itu menghabiskannya, hingga ampas-ampas terakhirnya. Kemudian menjauhkan cangkir itu. Mengusap titik-titik hitam di sekitar mulut dengan punggung tangannya. _"Terima kasih atas minumannya."_

Si pirang yang namanya belum Kakashi ketahui memandang temannya dengan wajah horor. _"Kau meminumnya?!"_ dia bertanya. _"Kau pasti tidak punya lidah juga. Sama seperti kepiting atau udang."_

" _Diamlah, Naruto,"_ Sasuke bergumam kesal. Memandang pada Master dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. " _Besok aku akan datang lagi, berapa harga kopi ini?"_

Setelah mendengar harganya, dua anak laki-laki itu pergi, masih dengan Naruto—si pirang—yang mengejeknya, mengatai jika Sasuke pasti sudah kehilangan indera memutuskan untuk menanyakan alasan di balik pemberian kopi cuma-cuma yang jelas tidak sesuai dengan usia pelanggannya tersebut.

Sang master hanya tertawa, " _Sama seperti kau, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi, kurasa anak berambut hitam itu akan mengerti sesuatu suatu saat nanti."_

Sejak saat itulah Kakashi selalu mengamati jika dua anak laki-laki itu datang, dua kali seminggu, setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu. Sasuke akan memesan kopi yang sama, di masa-masa awal, dia akan mengernyit dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat tiap kali meminum kopinya yang kental, semakin lama dia menikmatinya, dia semakin tenang tiap kali menyesep _ristretto_ di tangannya. Sementara Naruto, si pirang itu selalu memesan kopi yang berbeda, bereksperimen dengan banyak balok gula, krim dan susu untuk menyesuaikan dengan lidahnya, setelah tiga tahun mencoba, dia jatuh hati pada _irish cream latte_.

Hari, minggu, bulan dan tahun berlalu. Esperanza telah kehilangan Master lamanya, Kakashi menggantikannya. Namun, dua bocah yang kini telah beranjak menjadi pemuda itu tak pernah kehilangan rutinitasnya. Terus dan terus datang berdua, memesan menu yang sama, duduk di sudut kafe, dekat dengan jendela. Naruto akan bicara panjang lebar, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengarkan, sesekali menimpali singkat.

 _Kehidupan yang damai,_ saat Kakashi mulai berpikir seperti itu, rutinitas itu berubah.

Sudah sebulan ini dia tak melihat kedatangan dua pemuda itu. Bisik-bisik di kota yang dibawa oleh pelanggannya tak luput dari telinganya. Di kota di mana peradaban seolah terkubur dalam sejarah, gosip dan desas-desus adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat menjadi hiburan di hari-hari yang membosankan. Kabar burung itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kakashi memahami, kondisi apa yang tengah dihadapi oleh dua pemuda itu di luar sana.

Kakashi tengah mengelap cangkir dan menata toples-toples berisi biji kopi saat lonceng di pintu berbunyi. Senyum ramah yang tersembunyi di balik masker hitamnya sudah dikembangkannya—rutinitas dalam menyambut pelanggan. Salam ' _Selamat datang_ ' diucapkannya dengan nada ramah bersahabat.

Mantel hitam panjang yang digunakan oleh sang pelanggan tampak menyalahi musim. Namun, panas terik di daerah pelabuhan tampaknya tidak merisaukan pemuda berambut gelap yang datang dengan tubuh dibalut pakaian tebal tersebut.

Kakashi mencuri pandang pada kalender yang diletakkannya di samping rak kopi, memastikan jika hari ini adalah hari Senin—bukan Sabtu ataupun Rabu.

" _Irish cream latte_ ," gumam pemuda itu pada Kakashi sebelum berjalan menuju meja pojok yang biasa ditempatinya—hanya saja, kali ini dia seorang diri. Pandangan matanya diarahkan ke luar jendela, tempat orang-orang berjalan tak peduli, menengok jam tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat. Atau tempat anak-anak kecil yang penuh tawa berlari sambil berteriak-teriak keras.

Sang master muda hanya mengangguk mengerti, sama sekali tidak berkomentar ataupun bertanya. Tangannya mengambil toples berisikan bubuk kopi khusus—sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memenuhi pesanan sang pelanggan berambut gelap.

 _Ristretto_ dibuat dengan cara yang sama dengan _espresso_ , hanya saja dengan jumlah air yang lebih sedikit, membuat warnanya lebih pekat dan lebih pekat. Setelah membersihkan crema yang mengambang di permukaan cairan gelap tersebut. Aromanya yang khas menerpa hidung Kakashi, mengingatkannya jika dia sudah membuat kopi yang sama ratusan kali selama beberapa tahun terakhir—dan kebanyakan adalah untuk orang yang sama.

Saat membawakannya pada sang pelanggan, pemuda dengan jas hitam itu menggumam tanpa menoleh sama sekali, "Itu bukan minuman yang kupesan."

"Aku tahu," Kakashi menjawabnya dengan tenang. Meletakkannya di atas meja dengan hati-hati, sama sekali tidak memandang sang pemuda. "Namun, aku juga tahu, kau tidak akan menyukai _irish cream latte_ —kau membenci minuman manis."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu—Sasuke—tidak menjawab lagi. Matanya masih memandang orang yang lalu lalang, seolah mereka adalah objek paling menarik yang ada di dunia. "Saat ini aku tidak menginginkan _keterbatasan_."

Kakashi berusaha memerankan perannya sebagai seorang master kedai kopi yang tenang dan sopan. Berpura-pura belum mendengar kabar yang akhir-akhir ini ramai dibicarakan masyarakat kota. "Hari ini kau tidak datang dengan temanmu ya?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Kakashi dapat melihat duka di mata sang pemuda yang terbayang pada kaca jendelanya. "Dan dia tidak akan datang lagi."

"Sayang sekali," Kakashi berkata dengan nada setenang mungkin. "Padahal aku memiliki resep _irish cream latte_ baru yang akan disukainya."

"Ya, sayang sekali," Sasuke hanya membeo pelan.

Kakashi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Kedatangan pemuda itu ke kedainya pun memang untuk mencari kesendirian itu, bersembunyi dari tatapan mengasihani yang ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang—lelah untuk menerima simpati palsu yang disembunyikan itu. Dan mungkin, sedikit menapak tilas kenangan yang tersisa dari sang teman.

Pemuda itu beruntung, hari ini kedainya sepi, satu-satunya pengunjung selain dia hanyalah seorang kakek tua yang memesan secangkir kopi hitam di pagi hari sebagai rutinitasnya, Sasuke bisa menikmati kesendiriannya sepuas yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

Satu jam berlalu, _ristretto_ di meja tak disentuh oleh pemuda itu. Uap panas yang mengepul telah menghilang, dan cairan hitamnya mulai mengendap di bawah. Kakashi kembali menyeduh satu cangkir kopi serupa, membawanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memesannya."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membayarnya hari ini."

Mata hitam itu mencuri pandang melalui kaca pada Kakashi. Sebuah dengusan kesal dikeluarkan sang pemuda. "Jadi kau juga sudah tahu?"

Kakashi tak menjawabnya.

"Kepergiannya adalah suatu kesalahan—kesalahanku. Andai saja aku lebih mendengarkan kata-katanya, andai saja aku bisa segera memercayainya, mungkin saat ini dia masih ada di sini, menikmati _irish cream latte_ baru yang kau katakan dan mengoceh tentang apa saja yang ditemuinya selama beberapa hari terakhir." Sasuke bergumam dengan nada pelan. Memandangi kursi di seberangnya seolah dia masih dapat melihat si pirang tengah mengoceh di sana. "Kematiannya disebabkan oleh ketidakmampuanku. _Keterbatasanku_."

Kata-kata seperti ' _Ini bukan salahmu_ ' atau ' _Itu hanyalah kecelakaan yang patut disesalkan_ ' tidak akan membuat perasaan si pemuda menjadi lebih baik—Kakashi tahu itu. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanyalah tempat bicara yang tak perlu menghibur dengan kata-kata palsu ataupun berusaha mengurangi dukanya. Dan itulah peran yang diambilnya.

"Andai saat itu aku sadar satu jam lebih cepat … mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkannya."

Kakashi teringat akan kabar burung yang beredar.

Satu bulan yang lalu, saat musim panas belum mencapai puncaknya, saat bunga-bunga musim semi masih sedikit menunjukkan kuasanya, seseorang telah dibunuh.

Di antara gang-gang gelap yang tak tersentuh, dengan rumah-rumah tua brobok tak berpenghuni sebagai saksi. Malam itu seharusnya menjadi malam yang tak berbeda bagi Naruto Uzumaki. Berpamitan pada orangtuanya untuk pergi ke rumah sang sahabat, memilih menggunakan jalan terobosan yang dianggapnya lebih cepat—tidak memedulikan kabar burung mengenai perampokan yang meresahkan warga kota.

Dia pasti tak pernah menyangka jika akan ada pisau yang menjadikan perutnya sebagai wadah.

Bisik-bisik yang lebih tipis terdengar, menggumamkan mengenai dosa seseorang. Mengenai rumor jika Naruto sempat menelepon seseorang di antara persembunyiannya, meminta pertolongan. Dan orang itu mengabaikannya, menganggapnya sebagai candaan pengganti alasan atas keterlambatan.

Satu jam terlambat, dua jam terlambat, tiga jam … baru orang itu menyusul untuk mencarinya, kecemasan datang terlambat padanya. Menyusuri jalan yang biasa temannya gunakan. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menelepon keluarga Naruto yang mengatakan jika putra mereka sudah pergi sejak berjam-jam lamanya.

Dan ditenemukannya tubuh yang dingin tersungkur di tepi jalan, dengan jejak tetesan darah mengular di belakangnya.

Outopsi yang dilakukan di kemudian hari memberi kabar jika kematiannya disebabkan oleh kehabisan darah. Tikaman di perutnya tidak dalam, namun memberikan luka menganga yang cukup lebar. Satu jam … hanya satu jam itu jarak antara saat nyawa yang terenggut dan sang sahabat menemukannya. Si pirang mungkin berhasil melawan dan melarikan diri, namun dia tidak akan pernah sampai di jalan yang lebih terang untuk meminta pertolongan.

" _Jika_ aku tidak mengabaikan teleponnya. _Jika_ aku mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama napasnya yang memburu. _Jika_ aku dapat merasakan getar ketakutan dalam suaranya …." Lebih banyak ' _jika_ ' yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke Uchiha. Kegelapan hati telah menelannya, menguburnya di antara duka dan penyesalan yang tak akan pernah selesai.

Bisik-bisik celaka warga kota itu yang telah menghancurkannya. Untuk apa simpati palsu yang mereka katakan jika pada akhirnya bisik kejam tetap menyatakan pikiran mereka sesungguhnya? Menganggap kemalangan orang lain sebagai sebuah topik pembicaraan untuk mengisi kebosanan di antara senggang.

Kakashi sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi satu di antara orang-orang munafik itu.

" _Ristretto_ …" Kakashi mulai berkata, "memiliki nama ' _terbatas_ ' karena jumlah air yang digunakan untuk pembuatannya." Pria itu memandang dua cangkir kopi yang diletakkan di atas meja. Mengambil salah satunya yang telah mendingin. "Namun, itu tidak membatasi mereka yang meminumnya untuk memilih mengartikannya dalam hal lain."

"Dan aku memilih mengartikannya sebagai _'keterbatasan diri'_."

"Pilihan yang sangat bijak," Kakashi berkata dengan nada tenang, tidak menimpali getir yang jelas terkembang dalam kata-kata pelanggannya. "Manusia selalu dipenuhi oleh keterbatasan diri. Keterbatasan yang menghambat langkah mereka. Membuat mereka mengambil pilihan yang salah, menjadikan penyesalan di kemudian hari."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Kediamannya adalah suatu bentuk pengakuan dari persidangan yang telah Kakashi bentuk dalam dirinya.

"Namun, manusia juga selalu berusaha untuk melampaui keterbatasan itu." Satu pandangan tajam diberikannya pada pemuda yang matanya terlihat kosong dan hampa itu. Berusaha menerobos kegelapan yang telah menenggelamkannya. Pemuda itu mirip dengannya bertahun-tahun lalu, begitu pula dengan kosong pandangannya. Simpati palsu tidak akan menjadikan apapun lebih baik, hanya satu hal yang dapat membuat Kakashi bertahan waktu itu. "Katakan padaku, jika kau bisa memutar waktu dan kembali ke masa itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mempercayainya dan datang menolongnya."

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah melampai keterbatasanmu yang sebelumnya." Kakashi menyimpulkan. "Kau bukan orang yang sama lagi dengan kau sebulan yang lalu."

Sasuke diam, matanya kembali menerawang, menonton orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalanan. "Bukankah jika hanya berpikir saja tidak akan mengubah apapun? Aku tidak akan dapat memutar waktu, dan Naruto tidak akan hidup kembali."

"Memang tidak. Namun, itu akan mengubah dirimu di masa depan. Kau yang baru, tidak akan mengulang kembali kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya." Kakashi ikut memandangi jalan, melihat dua anak laki-laki yang tengah berkejaran. Bukan rambut gelap dan rambut pirang, namun setidaknya membawa sedikit perasaan nostalgia. "Kau, saat masih seusia anak-anak itu, mengernyit merasakan rasa _ristretto_. Tapi kau tidak menghindar, kau menengguknya sampai habis dan terus memesannya hingga saat ini. Saat itu, _ristretto_ adalah batasanmu, dan kau melampauinya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku juga tidak. Namun, mungkin kau akan mengerti nanti."

Keheningan panjang terjadi. Kakashi nyaris yakin jika kata-katanya hanya akan dianggap sebagai salah satu bualan oleh pemuda berambut gelap itu. Namun, saat dia melangkah pergi untuk kembali ke posisinya, dilihatnya Sasuke menyentuh cangkir kopi yang diberikannya. Menyesapnya perlahan.

Dia mengangguk mengerti. _Si pirang itu tidak akan pernah hilang, dia akan terus ada di dalam pemuda itu. Sebagai penanda akan batasan yang telah terlampaui._

…Ristretto End…

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter pertama.

Jika bicara soal ristretto, sebenarnya itu adalah kopi yang paling tidak bisa aku minum, entah mengapa. Aku cukup lega bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku harap kalian bisa menikmatinya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

Salam,

 _Hime Hoshina dan Xenoa Fahrer_


End file.
